Holy Dark Empire
The Holy Dark Empire of Orissita is a legendary powerful kingdom established on the other side of Ivalice. Their existence and culture is wildly unknown by the several other kingdoms of Ivalice, as they have managed to stay out of conflict for thousands of years before finally gaining attention from the Archadian conquest. Several other empires tried to gain their favor to help win the war. Only to be rejected by their staunch views of Neutrality. Archadia tried to invade to the East as opposed to the west only to be annihilated by a then unknown force. It was only after the war was it reviled that The Holy Dark Empire was the force who decimated the Archadian armada at Paulkariko. With the defeat of the Archadians the Holy Dark Empire stands as the worlds strongest superpower. Their vast leads in technology and magic make them nearly unstoppable and the Empires of Ivalice fear that if the Empire someday chooses to wage war. Not even the rest of the world would be able to stop them. Currently the Holy Dark Empire stands with a Neo Monarchy/Theology focusing on the Emperor ruling the country and a council of priests and other holy men. The Emperor acts as head of the State and Church and is also currently the most powerful person in the entire empire. A king acts as the Emperors husband and serves as Ruler of the Holy Capital city of Baharuga. Any and all Princes/Princesses will be given a Holy city to rule over as to not have too many people of royal blood in one place. The Kings and emperors eldest son will rule after his fathers passing. All princes and princesses are blessed with the title “Holy” to show their great religious power in church and state. Culture The People of the Holy Dark Empire are calm and majestic people with a deep connection to the magic of the world. As such magic plays a n extremely large role in the day to day life of the Empires citizens. All children are required to learn basic magic’s by the time they turn Ten. With the most powerful denizens learning third level spells, and royals learning Raja level spells.The exact nature of the Orristian peoples is unknown. Their appearance is human with their pupils being an extremely elaborate spell circle reflecting their affinitive power. Their life span is extremely long being nearly ten times longer than humans. Their king is over 500 years old and still retains the appearance of a man in his late thirties. The people of the empire have a deep seeded connection of community and love. People form bonds that last longer than a lifetime and no recorded divorces have ever taken place in the Holy Dark Empire. Even the highest of royals are often seen in the streets meeting with the people and conversing with the lowest of commoners. Their connection and friendship with one another have led to a peaceful kingdom in which no internal conflicts take place. Truly their civilization is one of great envy to the other world. Category:Holy Dark Empire